"Love's Gonna Let You Down" (Nature)
… Miguel busted into every single room upstairs, but they were all empty. “I know you’re up here, Keith! You as well, Cora! I’ve no intention of harming you… So long as you comply with me,” He checked each of the rooms more thoroughly now. “You’ll be liable for the consequences if you’re not careful!” He reiterated. '' ''Miguel checked behind one of the doors, revealing a terrified Cora hiding in the corner. “Aha! There you are. It’s ok my dear child! Do not be afraid. I’ve no ill-will towards you. Just tell me where Keith is hiding and I’ll let you go… Or,” He bent down and put the gun right in her face. Cora stopped breathing heavily, and tried to calm herself, swallowing hard. '' ''From behind, Keith made a battle cry, swinging a lamp down. Miguel rolled out of the way and dodged it, the lamp narrowly missing Cora’s feet. Keith turned around, keeping Miguel on the ground. “I don’t think so!” He tried pulling the gun up, but Keith overpowered his arm, keeping it against the ground. “Cora… Run!” Keith winced, struggling to get his words out. Not needing to be asked a second time, Cora ran out of the room '' ''As Cora ran downstairs, she heard Annabelle and Vanessa banging on the basement door. “Hang on! I’m coming!” She rushed over to them, quickly decompiling the blockade in front of the door. '' ''“Nearly there!” With difficulty, she shifted the last heavy box out of the way, as Annabelle and Vanessa pushed the door all the way open. “Where’s Miguel? What’s he doing?” Vanessa wasted no time, but Cora didn’t have an answer. From upstairs, a gunshot rang out. The woman all looked at each other, before rushing upstairs. '' ''“Keith!” Vanessa ran in to the room, noticing Keith clenching a bullet hole in his chest. Cora covered her mouth, shocked. “Take care of him you two! I’m going to find that bastard Miguel!” Annabelle ran out of the room looking for him. “Miguel!” She exited the house and called out into the open. “Answer me Miguel! Face me like the man you claim to be! How dare you shoot my friend and not accept responsibility for your actions! Come on out, Miguel. Face me!” A few moments passed, before he emerged from the bushes with a gun. '' ''“Here I am, sweet Annabelle. Did you miss me?” He jokingly remarked, as she frowned and shook her head at him. '' ''Annabelle had taken Miguel out into the woods, sitting down on a fallen tree. “I don’t get it. You aren’t angry with me?” He was astonished by how calm Annabelle was. “Who am I to judge you for killing a friend for a pathetic reason? I’ve been in the exact same position as you… I killed my friend Andy. I did it to protect my mother. Though now, when I look back, the only thing I can see is my mother’s pure hatred of me. Of who I am, and who I’ve become.” Miguel nodded, “That’s why I had to shoot Keith… In this world, nothing is too extreme anymore. If I love Vanessa, then I love her. If I have to kill the competition, then I’ll do just that.” He sounded proud of himself. “I remember a time when I would’ve revenge-killed you for your actions… but that time is long since passed now. I don’t judge people anymore. I’m lower than anyone now…” She looked down at the ground. “Hey,” Miguel put his hand on her shoulder, “You did what you thought you had to do… Nothing wrong with that at all. You and me Annabelle, we’re the same. We think we’re guilty, but ultimately, we’re not. No one is truly guilty anymore.” He smiled at her, as she nodded in agreement… '' '' … Annabelle went silent. “What of Keith?” Tina asked what everyone was thinking. Annabelle shook her head. “I told Miguel to wait outside. I went back in and… Well, he’d already succumbed to the blood loss…” Erica looked down and shook her head. “I’m sorry you guys. I know you two knew him all the way back in London, and hearing of his death is the last thing you’d want.” Erica moved on to what she really wanted to know however. “Alright, so what about my daughter? Now have we reached the part in your story where you tell me what happened to her?” Annabelle nodded regretfully, “Yes…” … Vanessa and Miguel had been separated and placed into two different rooms – locked inside. Annabelle and Cora had a discussion in the hallway. “I’m sorry about Keith, I really am Cora.” She knew how much he meant to her. “I just… I don’t get it… How can he be gone just like that? He saved my life not once, not twice, not thrice, he saved my life a great many times. How many times did I save his? None. None whatsoever!” Cora felt ashamed, as Annabelle comforted her. “That’s because Keith never needed saving. He always knew what he was doing. He was always anticipated the consequences.” Cora wiped her eyes. “His dying words to me… In fact, the primary thing he ever spoke to me about, was Beth. You remember Beth, right? Back in London?” Cora made sure they were on the same page. Annabelle nodded, though she didn’t fully remember which woman Beth was. “Wait, let me guess… Keith asked you to find Beth as his final words?” Cora nodded, “Not just as his final words, but all the time. He always said that one day we would have to find Beth again – he thought it to be fate.” '' ''Annabelle nodded, “Alright, I think I know what you’re about to say… You’re heading back to England to find her, right?” Once again, Cora nodded. “I don’t know how I’m going to get there. I don’t know where I’m going to look once I get there. I only know that I must get there.” Annabelle understood. “Good luck,” she put her hand out as Cora shook it, “I’d go with you but… I have to find my mother again, you understand that, right? And of course, your mother is here somewhere as well.” '' ''Cora shivered, “My mother can take care of herself. She had me for 17 years, I think she can manage without for a while.” They smiled at each other. “I’ll keep these two under control.” Annabelle informed her, “Oh and Cora, please make sure you do come back one day. As soon as you find Beth, bounce right back to France.” '' ''Cora nodded, “Don’t you worry, Anne’. I’ll be back before you know it…” '' '' … Erica was finding it hard to comprehend what she had just been told. “But… you said to me. You literally said to me… That Keith was with Cora…” Annabelle gulped, “And I didn’t lie about that. Keith is dead, and we do also have to accept the overwhelming possibility that… Cora didn’t make it either. With all the mutants, and all the radiation, all the threats, the fact that she was alone… Erica, I’m sorry.” Annabelle sounded remorseful. Erica’s ferocity had reached boiling point, “You bitch!” She screamed as she pulled out her gun on Annabelle. “Erica no!” Tina whacked it out of her hands, prompting Erica to pin her up against the wall, gritting her teeth. Tina looked absolutely terrified… Several seconds passed before Erica realised what she was doing, “Oh…” She released her girlfriend from her grip once she realised what was going on. “Tina… I…” As she went to hug her, Tina backed away from her, running out of the trailer in fear. “Tina!” She called, but she didn’t come back. Erica looked at Annabelle again, “This isn’t over…” She fiercely reminded her before heading out to find Tina. Reed was now the only one left with Annabelle in the trailer. “Reed… Do you hate me?” She asked him. “What? No! I’m a peacekeeper here! Well, I am now at least anyway.” Reed noticed a cut on Annabelle’s arm which had a pinkish-tint to it. “Oh no…” He remembered the effects of the radiation. “What? What is it? Reed?” Annabelle didn’t understand, but Reed did. “Come with me! We need to decontaminate you right now!” Reed guided Annabelle to the decontamination chamber. “Just get in there, don’t worry, you’ll be fine! I scavenged the materials myself. Just wait there, I’ll go tell Gwen and Elliot what’s happening.” He activated the decontamination process before heading back out of the room. “Wait, what? Reed? Hello?” She called out from inside, totally confused. Elliot and Gwen walked through the camp freely, laughing with each other. “You know Gwen,” Elliot went onto a serious note, “You’re amazing. Thank you, for everything. Not just for being my stepmother, but also for everything you’ve done for me since all this chaos began. Our time together may have started with you pointing a gun at me, but I doubt that it will end that way!” They laughed again. “Elliot! Gwen!” Reed ran over to them, “It’s Annabelle… She’s infected with the radiation!” Gwen and Elliot ran straight past him. “It’s ok! She’s in the chamber!” They ignored him, and continued to run to her anyway. “Great, just great.” Reed threw his hands up. “Annabelle!” Elliot banged on the door, as Gwen looked on the monitor. “Wait a minute… why is it so steamy in there?” Gwen was deeply concerned. “Reed… He’s an idiot! He doesn’t know what he’s doing! Look at the temperature in there Gwen! It’s rising every single second!” Elliot and Gwen panicked, “''Sister''! Hold on! I’m going to get you out of there!” Elliot tried to find a way to stop the process, while Gwen stepped back, tears of terror rolling out of her eyes… =Epilogue= Outside, Reed wandered through the camp. It was quiet night… …Until suddenly from over the hill, a convoy of large heavy vehicles appeared, headlights on full brightness. “What the heck?” Reed watched as the convoy did not slow down. Instead, the front vehicle drove through the camp gate, breaking it down. Reed ducked behind cover, watching the entire convoy pull to a stop in the camp. It was filled with vans, ordinary cars, trucks, there was even a lorry right at the back. They all drove in, filling up the empty open areas everywhere. Reed looked astonished, watching a man jump out of the front van with a megaphone, “People of Camp Hackley!” Reed was confused to hear it referred to as that. “This is General Leroy speaking!” The man had a clear French accent, “I am sure you all know me as the leader of Camp Leroy! I come here today, to demand one thing from you… Elliot! Give us your de-factor leader right now!” Everyone else began piling out of their vehicles behind the van. Reed watched Tobin exit one of the nearby tents, approaching the convoy – in particular approaching one specific woman who had gotten out of an ordinary car. “Ellie?” Both Reed and the members of camp Leroy watched as Tobin approached her. “Dad? What are you doing here?” She responded. Reed fell back, away from the tent opening, several different emotions were evident on his face… -Death of Keith (Flashback). *Keith is the second character to die via flashback. The first being Doctor Khan. *It has been confirmed by the writer that Keith is indeed dead, and that it wasn't a trick or a lie by Annabelle. -The chapter title is a reference to the song by Boy George. *In the context of this chapter however, it is referring to the fact that falling in love with someone in the apocalypse only ends up getting them killed. The most prominent examples being Elliot who lost Olivia, Gwen who lost her husband, and Vanessa who lost Keith. -Although Keith's ultimate fate has been revealed, the writer has stated that Cora may never return to the series now: *''"Cora's loyalties were most definitely with Keith due to how much time they'd spent together in the apocalypse. To Cora, it felt like her mother had left her behind in London. Even when Annabelle offered her the chance to search for both of their mothers, Cora declined it in order to carry out Keith's dying wish. When she said she was going to find Beth, she meant that. Whether or not she actually found her remains unknown, as does her status. She could very much be Dead or Alive, and I don't think we'll be going back to her character again..."'' -However, the writer has stated that Vanessa and Miguel's stories won't be left as open-ended as Cora's: *''"I did like those characters. To be honest I don't even know why I ended up sending them away. They were just kind of forgotten about, which I feel was definitely a mistake. There is certainly a chance that either one or both of them will return at some point. At least a higher chance than a return for Cora that is..." ''